


《公平世界》——朴致远回忆录

by Charlotte_365



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: Gen, 景武史话
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_365/pseuds/Charlotte_365
Summary: 我以此始，亦以此终。
Kudos: 5





	《公平世界》——朴致远回忆录

## ▼韩国政治史的记录：朴致远回忆录开始连载▼

> _“DJ永远的秘书室长·文再云最后的国情院长”_

26名政治、历史学家要求“选出认为应该留下回忆录的尚存人物”，这是十年前东亚日报在准备“回忆录-历史法庭的最后记录”特辑时提出的问题。当时，在以DJ（金后广）为中心的在野圈中，民主党常任顾问陆嘉和议员朴致远被选中。学者们对朴议员附加了“离开政治之后”的条件。

2022年，共同民主党候选人李洛渊在20届总统大选中当选为总统后，时年80岁的元国情院长朴致远在国安长官第一次换届中被更换，随后公开表示结束“永远现役”行程，宣布离开政坛。因此，在东亚日报“回忆录-历史法庭的最后记录”特辑时隔十年重启之际，记者经过与拥有写“现在”回忆录的“历史责任”的朴前院长的沟通，得以完成十年前的约定，使得这部珍贵的记录得以面世。

（以下摘自东亚日报记者夏洛特的采访笔记）

  


“当时我在美国有一笔生意，也参与了一些慈善事业，是纽约韩人会的会长。国内形势很不稳定，我热切希望从政，因而结识了全敬焕。而就在那个时候，我第一次遇见了金后广先生。”

“很多年后我还是能清晰地记起我第一次见到金后广先生的感受。那时他以疗养为名流亡国外，我却丝毫不觉得他是个病人。他更像是一位忧虑的长辈，平易近人，富有感染力。我幼年丧父，生命中几乎没有作为父亲角色的人，直到金后广先生的出现。他就是那样的一个人，让人不由自主的产生敬爱之情。”

“如果说金先生周围有一个家臣集团的话，那么我是后来的那个。我为了能够站在金先生身边付出了很多努力。我的身体不好，不适合没有规律的作息和大量饮酒。但这是我能发挥出我之所长的最佳方式。有时我因为前一天晚上同记者喝了太多酒而一身酒气地去金先生家中开会，先生替我解释说，与记者喝酒是发言人重要的工作。对我来说，金后广先生是我愿意尽毕生之力去追随辅佐的人，”

“我一直做着类似于管家那样的事。金先生身体不好，对于繁重的事务常常不能亲力亲为。于是我来负责交涉和收集的工作，每天早上将报告送到先生那里，再由他将指示通过我传达出去。先生信任我，给了我很大的权力，我知道有人称呼我为王首席，也知道陆顾问也很想做先生的首席——他追随先生的时间比我早得多，他是我信任的哥哥，我同他商量所有的事。”

“开票到最后已经十拿九稳了，但还是很激动。我陪在金先生身边，我们都激动得互相拥抱。我很少见到性格内敛的金先生那样开心，那也是我人生中最快乐的时候。”

“我对金先生说，我并不是外交方面的专家，还是派有经验的专业人士去。但金先生拍着我的肩，说这事关南北交流进程的大事，最重要的是保密工作，所以更不能派媒体重点盯防的统一部长官前往。致远啊，你是我最信任的人，我把这件事交给你。我从没拒绝过先生，这一次也不例外。肩负着总统珍贵的信任，我生平第一次与北边的人握手。”

“陆顾问在我前面进去，我知道这件事没有回旋余地了。也有人对我说，只要我安安静静听完审判，就不会找我的麻烦。可我不愿意，如果我做错了什么，我愿意堂堂正正地接受惩罚，但请让我保住我的眼睛和健康，我不想后半生在黑暗和病床上度过。我不想这样结束，请求公正的法官。”

“人生的最后几年，金先生其实已经十分虚弱。就医的时候我偷偷去东桥洞他的家看过他，他很憔悴，年轻时的旧伤变本加厉地折磨着他。儿子们都有各自的家庭，只有我们这些一直追随他的人经常去照顾他。他看到我很高兴，对我说，致远啊，等你恢复合法身份，还来帮我打理事务吧，就像以前那样。我怎么能拒绝他呢？”

“金先生一直努力帮助卢武宣先生恢复名誉。他对我说，我们可以请求有影响力的人士进行联合签名运动，呼吁大家停止对卢武宣的迫害。这当然是由我来做。起初我走访了很多人，他们大都不愿意在联名信上签名。金先生很生气，骂他们投机分子。后来卢武宣自杀了，我并不意外，但有些后悔。我早就察觉卢武宣有些轻生的念头，却因缺乏时机而没有及时提醒文再云。卢武宣死后，想要在联名信上签名的人反而增加了，我最终签满了需要的名字。但这又有什么用呢？我在卢武宣的墓前将名单付之一炬。”

“金先生的身体状况每况愈下。在卢武宣去世的时候，他悲痛地对我说，我身体的一半都垮了，恐怕时日无多，致远你一定要把我们未竟的事业继承下去。他嘱咐我们，分裂是没有前途的，我们必须联合在一起，忘记过去的分歧。很快他就因旧疾复发住院了，病危通知书下达的时候，我们聚集在他的床边，轮流对他说我爱你。他一定听懂了，可是不能说话，我看见热泪从他眼眶中流了出来，李夫人用毛巾帮他拭去，很快又流了出来。”

“我不能控制我在宣布先生死讯的时候不流泪。有一刻我漫无目的地想，我追随的人不在了，我一生的价值也到此结束了。可是我看见了怅然若失的金巨山，看见了陆顾问和韩先生，看到了东桥洞系的同志们悲痛而无助的神情。那一刻，先生托付我的重任在我心头升起，我还不能倒下。”

“李姬镐夫人比我想象的要坚毅。失去了支柱金后广先生的东桥洞系，重担几乎落在了她一个人身上。她对我说，后广生前最信任朴室长，请朴室长来帮我吧。像许多年前我无法拒绝金先生一样，我毫不犹豫地答应了李夫人。”

“谁也没想到文再云能缓过来，还能重新站在台前。曾经我想，如果最终他能胜利，也算不负先生的遗愿。我怀着这样的心情辅佐他，尽管发生了很多分歧，我们依然在向希望前进。只是有时候我突然很担心，我们的这位VIP不合时宜地天真，他真的是我最好的选择吗？”

“也许是天意在催促我做出决断，文再云以微弱的票差输去了大选。我想，这是我们的命运，是时候做出了断了。我做出这个决定并不难，只是我还没有完全意识到，被那次落选促使着做出决断的，还有文再云。”

“其实我们的行动一直遥远地相似着，不是吗？”

“文再云绝不是单纯的人。如果说我在支持他的阵营里较多地感受到他弱势的一面，那么当站在他的对立面时，感受到的只有纯然的威胁。那时文再云并不是孤身一人，他有卢武宣留给他的强大而忠诚的参谋团。意思是说，我可能会想要放弃他，但他的参谋团不会。也许是落选带给他的打击和震动还是超越了某条线，也许我的行动让他切实感受到了某种危机，总而言之，我们看到了威胁到文再云的后果，而且很不幸地，直接受害人是我。”

“但是我已经不能在同一个人身上赌两次了。那个时候，我唯一的选择是安哲洙。显然他不是最好的选择，甚至不是个靠谱的选择，但我别无退路。”

“李夫人在我作出行动的前两天为弘杰的事打电话给我。那晚大雨倾盆，她向我说抱歉，问我即使这样也要坚持走下去吗。那样的李夫人向我道歉，我怎么能怪她呢。我说我不能放弃，我没有再赌一次的机会了。她对我说，她将不再参与现实政治，如果我需要说些什么，她不会介意的。”

“对我来说只能理解他的决定。”

“我一直非常相信我引以为豪的政治直觉。就在那个时候，我发现一切都站在我的对面。但我想，作为朴致远我是不会后退的。我从不惧怕交锋，也许只有将双方都展现到极致，剩下的就交给国民来判断吧。”

“我和文再云的交锋实际上一直是双方不留情面的血战。我总是知道他最怕的是什么，遗憾的是，他也知道我的。他有时候能化解我的攻击，有时候只能默默承受。而对我来说，作出反击不是件容易的事，因为每当此时，我面临的是金先生的遗愿，和对李夫人与弘杰的伤害。”

“有时候我会想，如果金先生还在，他会不会像多年前一样，对愤恨的我告诫“这是以大局为重”。我也想知道，文再云会不会偶尔也这么想。”

“安哲洙说我过于在意文再云了。我承认这一点，并将反对的人定性为‘你不了解他’。有人问难道我就了解他吗？不，只是我了解我自己。”

“所以当我脱口而出‘要成为文再云’的时候，我其实一点也没觉得有什么不对。好吧，这实际上是刚更换党名的人常犯的错误，可是照安哲洙的说法，我已经不是第一天更换候选人啦。”

“我是什么时候开始认可文再云的？说一直都认可不太可信，但也没那么晚。在他重新从政之后，那个时间是16年末，具体地说，是那次弹劾。当时我接触最多的是党代表秋明美，但也是那时，我重新认识了前任党代表文再云。”

“16年的弹劾，在野圈有两个人事实上踩了刹车，一个是当时的第一在野党前任党代表文再云，另一个是我。——好吧，有点不谦虚，我一贯不怎么谦虚，请适应。实际上从最开始，我意识到有一个应该出现的人行动出乎意料地谨慎。文再云在做什么呢，去烛光集会吧。我不知道他发生了什么。事实上当时没有一边在按套路出牌，大家都在随机应变。要知道我们在做的事情是韩国宪政史上前所未有——至少是未曾完成过的。最重要的是，我们除了烛光，没有任何优势，每一步行动都是在豪赌。但是当时我抱有一种没有根据的信心，时代站在我们这一边，这一次，我是顺流。”

“我一直等待着第一在野党可能的行动，后来那件事发生了。对，就是在野三党表示不与新国家党进行缩短任期的协商之后，秋明美突然行动，打破了在野圈的协议。此前，我拒绝了金武星的会面提议，我以为在野圈在弹劾案通过之前，至少应该是一体的。所以突然转变态度的不是我，对吗，是秋明美，我只是随机应变。”

“我了解秋明美这个人，她从不出无理手。作为身后有着百万烛光的第一在野党代表，她为何向已经末路的新国家党议员请求会面？甚至不是党代表。虽然最后成功地和党代表金武星会面，结果却可以说是当时局势下最糟糕的情况，这种糟糕的状况一直持续到弹劾案被摆到国会上。”

“那时给我的印象，民主党内部分工明确。秋明美是主导者，她的姿态一向强硬。而调整步调的人，是幕后的文再云。我和文再云为数不多的合作一直很顺利，虽然我不得不说他对合伙人的要求高了些，如果当时接棒的是另一个人，结局又会有所不同。”

“简而言之，朴英玹联络了我。朴英玹是我离党之后和民主党为数不多的桥梁之一，我们交换大多数信息，所以她当时恰好在我为屏蔽每天数量指数级增长的信息而设立的呼叫屏蔽的白名单中。可能是为了防范可能存在的类似于美林组的情况（注1），她没有说太多，但我领会了她的意思，包括但不限于青瓦台已经制定了成熟的政变计划。事实上，可能存在的戒严是当时包括我在内的许多人都预料到的事情，但当意识到青瓦台真的已经做出准备的时候，情况完全不同。”

“弹劾案绝不能被驳回，驳回，政变就会发生。在野党171票，加上无党派议长丁世均的1票，172票不够三分之二。现在给我们两天时间，去新国家党那里争取28票。”

“弹劾如果被驳回，那就只有革命了。”——文再云

“弹劾比发起更重要。”——朴致远

“1日到9日之间的八天，是我为大韩民国争取到的生死时速。只是现在回想起来，还是那天的两万余条抗议短信比较印象深刻……9日通过了弹劾案，军事政变没有发生，事情结束了。事情刚开始。”

“我和他合作的时间总是很短暂，相比之下，对立的时间更长，这也许就是我们的命运吧。”

“关于17年大选结束之前的文再云morning，我已经在各种场合解释过很多次了，故不再赘述。但有部分言论称我是见风使舵者，我认为有必要对此进行反驳。事实上，不能执政就什么也做不了，如果我是一个见风使舵者，我应当在17年文再云当选后立即倒向他。但实际上，我选择了履行在野党的政治监督职责。”

“有人说政治是没有是非的，政治哪怕是敌营，也会有好的政见。但是必须无条件反对，并投反对票，这明显是二律背反。（注2）我不这么认为，实际上也做了打破这一成见的行动。我并不会无条件支持青瓦台，而是对于做的不好的地方毫不留情地进行批判。但对于做得好的方面，也应予以坚定的支持。我不是在形势最严峻的时候也坚定不移地支持曹饮冰长官和检察改革了吗？”

“这种情况一直持续到了415选举。看我前面的行动就知道结果，政治是不允许异类的。一直以来我自认是个久经沙场的政治人，也许是年龄大了。开票的时候我和我的孙子坐在一起，周围吵闹极了，可声音却听起来很遥远。那次选举诞生了180席的超级执政党，我们却一个席位未得，黯然离开了国会。”

“那天，有那么一刻我想我的政治人生到此结束了，我已经没有东山再起的资本了。我躲在屋子里一个人喝了很多炮弹酒。我的一只眼睛失去了视力，另一只眼睛情况也不好，摘除了胆囊，上了年纪，行动也迟缓了很多，我爱的妻子已经故去了。这是我一生交代在政坛中的代价，事到如今，就这样飞鸟各投林，一无所有地离开。宿醉对老年人来说是痛苦的，我昏昏沉沉地睡着，认为我就要到此为止了。这样的心情一直持续到那件事情发生，那件事情是：第二天早上六点，我在冷汗淋漓中惊醒。”

“只要我在过量饮酒中睡去，一定会在第二天早上六点惊醒。然后我就要起身下车，准备六点十分向金后广先生的晨间汇报。在先生故去的十年间，这仍是我雷打不动的生物钟。”

“如果金先生看到现在的我，会怎么说呢。–致远啊，不要自暴自弃，振作起来，我们还有未竟的理想要去实现。我抬起头，看到了金先生签署615宣言的照片。就这样离开的话，如果将来见到金先生，我该怎么向他交代呢？我不能这样放弃。突然间，落选变得不那么重要了，我感到自己重新振作了起来。”

“虽然不能进入国会，但作为政治人的作用会一直存在，朴致远是永远的现役。”

“我并没等太久，就迎来了我和文再云的最后一次合作。事实证明，我和文再云总统政治风格差异明显，却在非政治领域相当互补。我们在就职前有过短暂的会谈，文再云总统嘱咐我的内容不多，他给我充分施展能力的自由。但我能明白他的意思，在某种意义上，这是我和他共同的愿望。”

“国情院的去政治化。曾经在与金先生共同进行民主化斗争的时候，金先生以及整个东桥洞遭到了当时称安企部的国情院黑暗的迫害。国民对于国情院及其所代表的政治干预怀有深切的痛恨。即使到了第六共和国，国情院依然在政治斗争中扮演着打手的角色。对因因国情院黑暗的过去而受害的各位道歉，站在受害者的立场上积极协助对信息公开请求，并应对相关诉讼。这是我在改革完成时向国民承诺的。在我的任期内，一直坚守着这一点。”

“我所面临的不仅是国情院改革。文再云任期末的国安班子被称作‘梦之队’，总统在我们三人身上寄托了南北关系重新破冰的厚望。多年前，我曾在金后广先生的授意下赴北进行破冰的会谈，也因此改变了我一生的道路，而现在，守护由金先生的阳光政策所带来的成果重新成为了我的课题。以后如果见到金先生，就应该说，我做了这件事。”（注3）

“我有一件引以为豪的事，那就是我被称为政治九段，我认为这是对我政治水平的认可。但是，政治九段所做的最后一件事，却是让国情院离开政治。世界是一个公平的轮回，我以此始，亦以此终。

  


## ▼命运之日：弹劾案表决现场的国民之党代表朴致远▼

这是2016年记者在朴正冰弹劾案表决的现场直播中注意到的一幕。

下午4点1分，计票开始。6分钟后，进行监票的蔡议员转过身来，用手势向朴致远依次比了“2”“3”“4”的数字，同时点了点头。此时，鲁会灿议员从计票员们明朗的表情和手势中大致察觉到表决的结果，在推特上写到：超过200票。

收到表决结果的大厅里四处响起短暂而克制的欢呼，记者注意到，朴代表难掩激动，欢呼表达了激动之情，同时转身向某个方向眨眼示意。通过分析，该方向接收到朴代表wink信号的只有民主党议员朴英玹，朴议员曾与朴代表并称为“朴兄妹”，是国会配合默契的“兄妹议员”。关于朴代表的“朴英玹wink”动机一直以来是一个未解之谜，今天，通过朴致远前院长关于弹劾事件的回忆，我们也许能从中窥破一二玄机。

夏洛特专业记者

  


（注4）

——————

注1：美林组，安企部窃听组，YS时代已经不存在了

注2：出自曹薰铉议员退休采访

注3：化自金庆洙采访

注4：全文为建立在考据基础上的虚构，猜测与夸张成分较多，其中关于朴兄妹的互动均为虚构，为避免误导，特此注明。所有化名可在景武史话序章查表


End file.
